pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:1-ek
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:1-ek page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: 'G'rammar, 'P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 15:36, April 30, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in.